Birthday Blues
by Jared
Summary: It's Sakura's birthday! To her horror, she realises that her birthday is not what she imagined. *Formerly known as Sakura's birthday. Only title has been changed*


Sakura's birthday  
Jared  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer:   
The characters below belong to CLAMP and are only borrowed for the fanfic.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's note:  
The story takes place on Sakura's birthday. However, it might be a little out of Character since I was not very sure how the characters would react. For that, I apologise if it has caused any displeasure or inconvenience.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
[ Why! Why Why! Why did you do this to me?! ] Sakura tried without success to find an answer to her question.  
  
[ I trusted you! That you'll always be there for me. But you betrayed me! On my birthday too! Why Syaoran? Why you of all people? And why on my birthday? ] Her thoughts swirled around her confused mind. But no answer came to her. She struggled to keep her tears under control, but the tears gushed down her cheeks, desperately running to reach the toilet before any one saw her.  
  
Finally alone, Sakura locked herself inside a cubicle in the toilet and let the tears fall freely from her eyes. The day's humiliation filled her mind. Never had she been so humiliated. [ They all hate me.] she thought. [ It's a setup. To humiliate me on my birthday. ] She sobbed. [ Even if they didn't like me they didn't need to humiliate me like that! I don't need them to be nice to me on my birthday… I just wanted them not to be mean! And it never crossed my mind that they would do this to me! ]   
  
The day's humiliation coursed through her mind once more, tears falling faster as she recalled the way people had laughed at her for being the only one in school early that morning. No one had bothered to inform her that classes would begin later that day as a form of celebration for their school team's success at the netball finals last week. Since Sakura had been ill for the past two days, she was totally unaware of this last minute arrangement. And no one had remembered to inform Sakura about it.   
  
[ Why… Why me? ] Sakura asked bitterly. [ Why is it that I seem to have so many friends and yet no one bothers about me? Why? ]  
  
Suddenly, a wave of anger fuelled Sakura to bitterness. [ Since no one cares enough about me anyway, I should just be mean to them. What good did being nice do me? Nothing at all. So no more being nice. I have enough of being nice! So there, all of you, look out! ] Sakura vowed silently to herself.   
******  
"What's up with Sakura?" Every one asked each other. Sakura's normally cheerful self was replaced instead by a rather distant Sakura which no one was used to. Though Sakura was not openly rude, she was so very cold towards everyone and everyone was shocked by her sudden change.  
  
"Sakura-chan…is something wrong?" Tomoyo asked anxiously.  
  
"No, nothing's wrong. I'm just fine." Sakura answered without a smile, not even looking at Tomoyo.  
  
Hurt by Sakura's coolness towards her, Tomoyo's eyes filled with tears. However, she said nothing, and turned back to face the front of the class. Sakura felt a little guilty when she heard Tomoyo sniffle a little. Then, she hardened her resolve. [ No, I'm not going to feel sorry for her. She deserves it. ]   
  
Yet Sakura could not help but wonder if she had done the right thing.  
******  
"You've been out of all sorts today, Sakura. What's wrong?" Syaoran asked. Sakura merely shrugged her shoulders.   
  
Seeing Syaoran so concerned about her melted her anger a little. [ Do I really want to do this? ] She wondered. The entire day had been a trial to her. She had felt thoroughly miserable and had really wanted to be mean to every one to take revenge, but rather than finding delight in her actions, Sakura felt even more miserable. She needed to make a constant effort to remind herself of how mean the others had been to her, and relived each moment of her humiliation that day. Seeing the shocked glances the others threw her also weakened her resolve. Then Tomoyo…Tomoyo, who was upset because of her. [ Am I really doing the right thing? ] Sakura wondered.  
  
To her annoyance, the hand on her shoulder disrupted her thoughts. "What is it?" she spat.   
  
Syaoran looked at her, surprise clear in his eyes. "I…I was just being concerned about you…"he blurted out indignantly.  
  
"Weird way you have of showing it." Sakura said sarcastically. "You cared so much that you couldn't even be bothered to inform me of the changes. You cared so much that you caused me to be utterly humiliated when I was the only one in school early this morning. Yes, you cared so much that you didn't even notice it was my birthday. You cared so much that you humiliated me on my birthday. Of course, that's how much you cared. I must have missed it somehow." Before she realised what she was saying, Sakura let forth all the frustration that she had kept pent- up inside her for the entire day. She let all her anger loose and felt the familiar sensation of warm tears pouring down her cheeks. It was too late for her to bite her words back. "I hate you!" she cried.  
  
She half expected Syaoran to turn on her angrily. To her surprise, he didn't say anything. He just stood rooted to the ground, watching her cry. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his handkerchief and offered it to her. "I'm sorry." He said. "I…I never knew you felt that way. I guess I…I was insensitive. I'm sorry. I never meant for you to feel left out. I was so sure Tomoyo would have told you. It wasn't intentional, really. I'm really sorry."  
He apologised.  
  
Sakura was shocked. Syaoran was apologising…to her? Syaoran, who never admitted he was wrong. Syaoran, who never showed any trace of emotions, was feeling guilty? And it was all a misunderstanding?  
  
Suddenly, Sakura's world came right again. She flung herself on the surprised Syaoran, weeping on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." She sobbed. "I ought to have checked first. I'm really sorry Syaoran."  
  
Syaoran smiled at Sakura. "It's all right." He chuckled. "Happy birthday Sakura!"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


End file.
